


Cold

by NancyBrown



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is visited every night by her biggest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> Inspired by the [creepy, modulated version](https://soundcloud.com/nipahdubs/do-you-want-to-build-a-snowman) of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman."

She hadn't meant it, and she was so very sorry.

Elsa and Anna had been playing. She remembered their playtimes in the bright snowfields just for the two of them. Anna had run faster and faster, and Elsa had thrown her snow magic with greater and greater desperation. Anna had jumped, had flown. Elsa … missed.

Mother and Father lied, after. Children lived such fragile lives. Too many were snuffed out too soon, just as the little princess had been. A terrible loss, the kingdom in mourning as the tiny coffin had travelled through the streets by the carriage all in black. And ever after, the gates were closed, the curtains tightly drawn. Never again, Elsa vowed to her sister's grave.

She hadn't meant it, and she was deeply sorry, but ghosts are so rarely deterred by sorry. Every night, the dark came, and the lights outside danced over the very tops of the curtains. Elsa, locked in her rooms, huddled under her blankets as the knock came tapping on her door.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna," Elsa cried.

But she'd be back.

Years passed, and Elsa quietly went mad, wanted to go mad. Mad would be better, she thought. Mad would be better than isolation, and the grief of her parents' loss, and the nightly visitor.

But the knock changed. "Elsa, I know you're in there."

"Anna … " Her word froze in the air. She was so cold, and it bothered her every night.

"I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."

Elsa got up from her bed, surrounded by perfect crystals of ice. Snow drifted around her footsteps as she tiptoed to the door.

Anna asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa unlocked the door, and waited for her sister's cold embrace.


End file.
